Heather Farrell
Heather Farrell (born June 1974) was a Canadian woman who attended Degrassi Junior High School, Borden High School and Degrassi High School in the late 1980s and early 1990s. She was the identical twin sister of Erica Farrell, and was portrayed by actress Maureen Deiseach. Starts as: Grade 8 Character History The Twins While Heather was identical to her twin Erica Farrell, she was much more shy than her rather loud twin. The Mono Scare At a dance at Degrassi where students from another school were invited, in the episode "Sealed With a Kiss" (Season 2, episode 8, 21st episode of the series), older students also were admitted without proper checks. One of these older students became a new boyfriend to Erica. They left the gym for a secluded hallway and engaged in French kissing. The next day, however, based on symptoms, Erica was worried that he had given her mononucleosis. She kept it a secret, but after Heather went with the boy, pretending to be her twin (determined to prove she was not as "prudish" as Erica claimed), got kissed by him, and revealed it to Erica, Erica revealed her suspicion of mononucleosis. They went to the hospital to get checked, but it turned out that Erica merely had tonsillitis. Crush on Wheels Heather had a huge crush on Wheels in high school. She admitted it to her twin-sister Erica, and Lucy Fernandez when they were helping film the Zits music video. Heather later tried to get Wheels to like her at a party. After dancing with him, they went out on the porch and made out. When people saw them, Wheels was embarrassed and fled. Heather regrets it, as she knows that her friendship with Wheels will never be the same. Dealing with the abortion Heather began having nightmares of Erica entering the abortion clinic a few months after it. It became so bad that Heather threatened Erica's new boyfriend. Heather then decided to go into therapy. (* Although many Grade 8 first season characters have birthdays in 1974, since Emma Nelson, daughter of one such student, was born in June 1989, and since Grade 8s start at the age of 12 or 13 and finish at 13 or 14, 1974 births should be retconned as 1975.) Degrassi: The Next Generation In Father Figure (1), Heather is seen sitting beside Liz at Spike's baby shower. Trivia *Out of the three Heathers in the Degrassi Franchise, Heather Farrell is the first and only one shown on camera. Heather Sinclair and Heather Poulette were unseen characters in Degrassi: The Next Generation / Degrassi. *She is 6 minutes younger than her sister Erica Farrell. *Heather and Erica Farrell were the first set of twins in the Degrassi Franchise. The second set were Declan and Fiona Coyne. The third set were Bo and Ingvar Andersson. The fourth set were Frankie and Hunter Hollingsworth. *Heather and Erica were also the first set of identical twins in Degrassi history. The second set is Bo and Ingvar Anderson. *Heather, Erica, and Caitlin all share the same line, "What a creep." **Heather said it about Aaron in Sealed With a Kiss. **Erica said it about Derek Wheeler in Just Friends. **Caitlin said it about Claude Tanner in Showtime (1). ***Coincidentally, all three were in the Class of 1992. *In Dog Days, Heather had a poster of Michael J. Fox in her locker. *She attended the funeral of Derek Wheeler's parents John and Helen Wheeler in Can't Live With 'Em (2). *In School's Out!, she attended Alexa Pappadopolos and Simon Dexter's wedding on October 19, 1992. *In Sealed With a Kiss, Heather had her first kiss with Aaron. Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Teens Category:DH Season 2 Category:DJH Teens Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Season 3 Category:Siblings Category:Main Characters Category:Alumni Category:Twins